keyofawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember To Forget You Parody
This is the 83rd song in the Key of Awesome series. It is also known as "I Keep Forgetting To Mis-Remember To Un-Forget The Title Of This Song". Description Shakira finally uncovers the truth about her weird relationship with Rihanna, and her weird singing voice. Lyrics SHAKIRA I sing like a goat The frog in my throat has lived there for years And he makes me sing this way I set up a bed down by the steps So when I run downstairs, I don't crash and smash my head I really have to pee now But I cannot leave because I'm waiting for Rihanna Where is that ho? This is our girls night I sent her an e-vite to have a slumber party, party at my house Oh oh ooh oh oh I'm very frio! I keep forgetting to put clothes on Rock and roll! Guitar solo! I had to start a band with no one The evil throat froggy He put a curse on me Now I must live in this big house alone Hey Rihanna! Where the hell are ya? Don't piss me off or I'll unfriend you RIHANNA Sorry I'm late I was harassed at the gate Your house is a maze Don't know why you need all this space We're smoking in bed Bitchin' bout men Our asses look great but we can't find a decent mate It really makes me feel bad Got issues with my dad And it makes me date such assholes SHAKIRA Oh not again Let's play a board game like Scattergories And I will make us nachos, nachos Where'd she go? Hey Rihanna, I think I lost ya RIHANNA I took a wrong turn at the bathroom SHAKIRA Make a left! RIHANNA Hey Shakira, I cannot hear ya SHAKIRA Just stay put my butt will find your butt Communicate with me With ass telepathy SHAKIRA AND RIHANNA Now we're dry humping the dry wall RIHANNA Why can't I rebound from stupid Chris Brown? SHAKIRA You keep forgetting he's an ass clown RIHANNA I'd kill and I'd steal and I'd cheat on my taxes And French kiss a frog for that boy SHAKIRA Really? RIHANNA I'd eat a fart sandwich And lie down in traffic SHAKIRA He battered you like a nerf toy I have a solution, a man substitution Have you met my friend, the bullfrog? Just reach down and kiss him He'll become a prince and he won't treat you like a lapdog RIHANNA Ohh noo! SHAKIRA Ha ha ha ha ha! Now the evil frog has cursed you RIHANNA What is that noise? SHAKIRA That's your new voice And now I sound the way I used to sound RIHANNA How do I stop this hell? This vocal prison cell SHAKIRA You have to pass the curse to someone else Well this is goodbye My hips don't lie! RIHANNA You kind of sound like Julie Andrews SHAKIRA Oh thank you Video Category:Parodies Category:Key of Awesome Category:Rihanna Category:Shakira